


decisions...

by startswithhope



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Stevie's POV, Wedding Fluff, but not really, just a little fluffy thing, mildly spoilery due to some future episode description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Stevie spies David and Patrick during their reception having a soft moment alone.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 15
Kudos: 157





	decisions...

Stevie’s been tasked by Alexis to find the grooms because it’s time for something she’s already forgotten, because she’s drunk…and really wasn’t listening. She’s sure she’ll find them eventually, but maybe after one more quick trip to the drink table to get another glass of Jocelyn’s punch that’s making her feel a little bit high. Her feet are sinking into the grass in that way that she’d never admit to loving, that nostalgic, grounding feeling of the soft, yet sturdy earth that can only be felt against bare feet. And yes, the ridiculous heels Alexis had forced her to wear, they’re somewhere around here, probably…she honestly has no idea.

A child she doesn’t immediately recognize goes screeching past her and as she turns away to avoid the noise she spies David and Patrick, tucked in close at the far end of one of the picnic tables, huddled over a large plate of food. She watches as David shovels a heaping fork full of mac & cheese into his mouth, shutting his lips around it with a look of bliss sent up to the heavens. Of course, this causes Patrick to laugh, in that way that he does, that way that Stevie saw before David ever did. And that grounding feeling, it’s back, but stronger.

That’s what David and Patrick’s love is for her. It’s a constant. The closest thing she’s maybe ever put down to fate or soulmates, but not really, because she’s seen first hand how hard they’ve worked to get here. How they both changed and grew, while somehow becoming more themselves because they had the strength of their love to steady them. 

Patrick’s reaching for the piece of cornbread on their plate, slowly, watching David’s face to make sure it’s okay, which it isn’t, but he pops it into his mouth anyway. Stevie knows what’s next and smiles when David’s mouth turns down into a pout, one he can’t maintain for long before that crooked smile is back and he’s leaning in to meet Patrick halfway for a kiss. She’s seen these two kiss more than anyone in her life and sure, sometimes she wishes she could find another show to watch, but most of the time, it just makes her feel good. Like, when you eat an apple and maybe you really want a piece of chocolate cake, but the apple is still sweet and leaves you feeling light and like maybe you made a good decision in that brief moment. That’s what seeing her two best friends kiss is like. It’s good. It’s right. 

The decisions they made that led them here, to this moment, happy, married, eating a plate of food from the cafe on a splintery bench beside a roadside motel, they’ve been good ones. The best ones. 

Just like her decision now, to get some more punch and find someone to make out with. Her first day as boss business woman starts on Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just needed to write some fluff to redirect my mind from anxiety. It's a crazy time, folks. Hang in there.


End file.
